Jacob black one shot lemon
by ShaitaanLove
Summary: Jacob is showing some love to his mate... Some deep, hard and fast loving. This is my first try at lemon.. And I love Jacob..please review if you like it..i feel so dirty but Jacob is so worth it.


I am writing this because i am big jacob fan. But, unfortunately i don't own him. SM does. Sad sigh. And, please forgive my bad English. For those who don't know, English is not my first language, so plz bear with me. Did i write that right?

And, this chapter contains lemon (actually it is a lemon, no sotry), & swear words. So, its your choice to read it. But plz, under 18, avoid it. My first lemon, so sorry for any mistakes since i don't have experience in that department.. OK TMI... do i need to tell you about the safe sex too? You are quite intelligent right?

 **JPOV**

'oh god jacob' a throaty moan escaped her as i kissed her neck. Fuck, i love it when she moans my name like that. I felt myself harden with her sounds of pleasure. I continued to lick, kiss and nip at her neck as more groans and moans escaped her.

'Jake, baby please' oh how i love it when she begs me. It makes me feel in control as well as makes me hard thinking that its me to whom she is begging. I grinned as i made my way towards her breasts. Her breathing picked up. I kissed all the way to her breasts but her bra is in my way. I rip it before she knew what happened.

'i liked those' she whined half heartedly but i just smiled at her mischeviously. I soon took her peak into my mouth and sucked hard. My other hand, which is not supporting my weight, started to fondle her other breast. I love her whimpers and moans.

'Jake, umm, that feels so good' i am just starting baby. Her scent is getting thicker by each second. I turn my mouth to her other globe. Her arousal is increasing rapidly. Oh i want her so bad. My cock is so hard that it hurts now. I made my way to south once i have paid enough attention to her ample cleavage. I feel myself getting harder if thats possible on the sight of her lacy panties.

I am losing control over my wolf due to the erotice sight of my imprint writhing beneath me in pleasure. All my wolf wants is to ram my hard cock in her moist warmth and make her see stars screaming my name. I am hardly containing my wolf as i start to touch her southern lips through her panties. 'oh god jacob, ungh, baby' she almost screamed, her breath hitched as i rub harder.

My control over my lust and wolf is slipping because before i knew, i ripped her panties and thurst a single finger in her heat. 'Jake' she screamed. I need to taste her. With that thought i started licking and nipping at her clit. She is moaning and groaning my name, making it harder for me to control myself.

'Jenny you taste so good baby, so wet, so hot... so tight... all for me... mine, you are mine' i mumbled as she moaned and writhed in pleasure. I continued to lick and nip at her clit. In just few minutes i felt her close to the edge. But no, i won't let that happen. She is gonna cum when i am inside her. So i stopped. I felt her groan of protest as i chuckled.

'Jake' she whined. I crawled up and kissed her hard when i reached her lips. 'no baby, you are not allowed to come yet'. i assured her with a kiss and a smile. She bites her lower lip as she gazes at me with hooded and lust filled eyes. I take that lip of hers and bite on it myself. I swipe my tongue over it to ease the slight pain.

'You will not come untill i am balls deep inside you, you hear me jenny' i groaned in her ear as i nipped at her earlobe. I felt her breath hitch yet again. I know she loved it when i talk dirty. I grabbed a condom from bedside table. As soon as i rolled condom on my painfully hard dick, she pulled me towards her. I kissed her deep to show the passion and love i hold for her. She responded in the same manner.

I pumped myself a couple of times before i placed my cock on her entrance. 'I love you' i told her before guiding myself into her heat. Oh she feels so good, so hot. I groaned loudly in her ear as she moaned and got used to my size. With a buck of her hips and a nod, i started moving. In and out. In and out. In and out. i could do this forever.

I started picking up the speed of my thrusts as her moans got louder. 'oh jake, so good... ungh... u feel so good, so big... umm baby' i kissed her neck as i continued to increase the speed of my thrusts. 'you like that...huh...jenny... how does it feel' i asked breathless. Its hard to talk when you are feeling such pleasure.

I slapped her butt lightly when i didn't got a response. 'it feels so good jacob...ungh...oh god.. fuck... so good' she replied between breathy moans.

'oh, you like that..huh...like my big cock... stretching our pussy baby...ungh...you are so tight so hot... you like my cock.. touching places inside of you...huh... you want me to fuck you.. untill you can't.. remember your... shit... your own name..huh... answer me' i asked with lots of efforts due to the immense pleasure i was feeling. She feels damn good wrapped around my cock.. so hot and wet.. always ready for me.

'oh yes...yesssss... fuck me..' she moaned out loud. I felt my cock twitch with her words. 'you want me to fuck you...how do you...want it baby... slow & tender' i slowed down to show her...'or hard & fast' i showed this option to her with a hard thrust.

'please don't stop.. please jake... hard... fuck me hard... and fast but please don't stop'. she asked for it. i grabbed her hips to get a good grip as i started ramming my member in her slick folds. My room filled with different noises, our groans, moans, her little screams,, the slapping sound of our fleshes.. in addition our arousals filled the air. It was almost suffocating.

I continued to ram myself into her as she neared her edge. But i know she needs more. With that thought i kissed her hard without losing my rythm. I dragged my lips to her ears and my hands to where we were joined. I started rubbing her clit hard and moaned in her ear. 'you feel that... can you... feel me deep inside you... jesus... you are perfect jenny... i love you... love you.. ungh so much...oh god yes' i groaned.

I changed the angle a bit to gain better access to her neck but found her g spot. Her breath faltered as i hit it once. Then i started pointing my thurst towards that single spot. I rammed my cock into her without faltering as i continued to hit that spot again and again. She almost thrashed with the amount of pleasure my cock was giving her.

'oh fuck me jenny... feel so good... ungh... your pussy grips me... perfectly baby... so wet & hot for me.. shit...' i nipped at her neck and continued rubbing her clit all the while hitting her g spot.

'oh jacob...jake...aaahhh...jesus...oh god...ohhhhh fuck' she can't even form sentences now. Suddenly she clenched around me and screamed loud 'jakkkkeeee'. With that i felt my control slip as i started pistoning in her...in and out at an inhuman speed. she rode out her orgasm with my hard thrusts. Few seconds later i felt myself fall over the edge 'god jenny' i groaned hard. I felt my balls clench as i shot my load inside the condom. I rode out my orgasm with several more hard strokes.

We were breathing hard as we came down from our highs. She softly carassed my back as i kissed her neck occassionaly. I lifted my head from her neck and looked into her eyes with a shit eating grin on my face. She laughed at my 'happy just got laid' face and rolled her eyes at me. 'i love you' she told me as i gazed addoringly at her. 'i love you more' i replied with a smug smile. She just laughed as we both fell asleep.


End file.
